


star whores [art]

by dante_gabriel_renesmee



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, and jack harkness flirting, deliberatly bad art, rated teen for inneundo, x-over pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a long time ago, in a galaxy far far away, bumming was imminent</p>
            </blockquote>





	star whores [art]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [star whores the fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325590) by Anonymous 




End file.
